1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extendable and retractable earpieces for mobile sound and communication devices, and more particularly to an extendable and retractable earpiece assembly permanently attached directly to the mobile device in one embodiment, and removably attached directly to the mobile device in other embodiments.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Portable sound and communication devices deliver sound waves through either a built in speaker unit or a pair of earpieces adapted to be electrically connected to and removed from the device. While a speaker is a practical feature for a portable communication device, portable sound systems designed to deliver a user's musical selections over a period of time generally require connection of a headset earpieces, or earpieces per se, to the portable device to convey the sound to the user in private, and without disturbing those nearby the user. Also, many portable communication devices that have a built-in speaker system also have a socket for receiving an earpiece connection jack.
Currently, most if not all portable sound devices, and many portable communication devices, are used with headsets or earpieces. For example, portable communication device users rely on headsets or earpieces for convenience in multi-tasking. Such headsets and earpieces, and associated wires, however, when not in use, extend and dangle from the mobile device, allowing the wires, headset and/or earpieces to become ensnared on a nearby object, such as the user's clothing, and to rip out of the device causing damage to the headset or earpieces and wires, or both. Replacement of such damaged parts can be costly.
Additionally, most users of portable sound and communication devices are required to carry at least three separate pieces: a carrying case, a headset or earpieces, and the sound or communication device. Locating and carrying three separate pieces is often frustrating and time consuming. Additionally, certain scientific studies have suggested that the extended use of cell phone or blue tooth wireless headset devices, when the cell phone or blue tooth wireless headset device is placed directly adjacent to one's ear can result in undesirable health problems, such as tumors and cancer, not the least of which is known as cell phone elbow with cell phones. Some users of blue tooth wireless headset devices or cell phones in close proximity to the ear have also reported increased headaches.
Presently available recharging units and carrying cases for portable sound and communication devices include assemblies to hold earpiece cables around a spool attached to the carrying case or recharging unit. See, for example, U.S. Patent Publications No. 2005/0116684; 2005/0255898; and 2007/0293288. The prior art also includes stand alone headset cable reel assemblies that attach to the cable itself. These devices add yet another separate component for a user of a portable sound or communication device to deal with. For example, see Patent Publication No. 2001/0035242.
None of the aforesaid prior devices provide a combined integral extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel assembly that attaches directly to a portable sound or communication device, or that can be removably attached directly to a portable sound or communication device.